


Stray

by sanimishi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Nekos, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, am i that sick, holy shit did i write fluff, ik im sick today but wow, is this fluff, neko- yup yups, wow what is going on with me today, yaoi????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanimishi/pseuds/sanimishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is forced to take in a cat, named Izaya, from his boss, telling him he should have a pet- He should have something or someone to talk to, his boss told. The blond soon warms up to the cat. AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> wow  
> am i writing fluff  
> someone stop me

Ringing, his damn phone was ringing. Bugging the hell out of him.   
"Tch- What the hell, it's Saturday." the blond groaned, moving in his bed.  
He slapped his hand on his nightstand, grabbing his phone. His hand rustled through his hair. Picking up the phone, he quickly puts in the password, not really looking, knowing the password by heart. He looked at the ended call, then tapped on the call button.  
"What is it?" He said, his eyes scrunching.   
"Yahooo!" Said the voice of his boss.   
"It's 3 am in the morning-"  
"Come, come! There's something really important!"  
"What- No! There's nothing as imp-"  
"It might involve Kasuka-Kun~"  
"What? How?" His eyes widen, wondering if anything had happened to his younger sibling.  
"Just come!"  
He ended the call, jumping out the bed, tossing of his sweat shirt in exchange for a normal V-neck and some jeans. He had almost put on a suit- in such a daze he could't remember. Brushing his teeth, he took a pair of sneakers, taking his keys and necessary items such as a phone and his wallet. He then slammed the door and ran out of his apartment. He ran to his bosses's place, after all it was only a building away, his boss lived from right across him. Ringing on the doorbell several times, the door finally opened to show his bosses's face of joy, as usual. 

"Come in, come in."  
"Excuse me for disturbing you." He said in a harsh tone.   
Shizuo stepped into the apartment, siting on the couch as if he had lived there.  
"So?:" He looked up at Shinra.  
"Oh, oh~ Here's the problem!" He took out a black cat, with red eye, that was quite small.  
The blond may not look like it, but he liked small and cute things, refusing to show the expression on his face he looked away from the small animal.  
"What's the cat for?"  
"I want you to tak-"  
"No."  
"But I didn't even finish talking!"  
"I know what you want, no. The answer is no, I don't want to waste my on a damn animal. It's also a bother to take care of him."  
"Now, now, even if you are a investigator, you still need something cute in your life! Come on!" Shinra started nudging him.  
"Fine." he said in a voice of hesitation, though he really did want to take care of the small cat. He then grabbed the cat, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.   
Instead of referring to it as cat- he thought that kitten would be a better one. He went by the super market, of course it's closed, he thought. He looked at the small kitten sleeping in his hand, smiled slightly at the kitten. He used a finger petting it softly. He walked the rest back to his apartment. By the time he was back, the kitten was awake, and jump off his hand and crawled onto the couch. Shizuo sighed, and went by his fridge to grab a pint milk, which is it the size he usually buys milk in. He took out a bowl from the cabinet, then poured the milk into the bowl. He returned to the living room, placing the bowl by the kitten.  
"Izaya huh." He said recalling the name his boss had given to the kitten earlier.   
Slowly, he used two fingers to pet the small kitten's head softly, careful to not hurt it. When the kitten was done, he took him to the bath, knowing what he was going in for. He then carefully placed the small animal into the tub, turning the handle on, in a slow pace. Shizuo was surprised, surprised that Izaya didn't starting hissing and such. At Izaya did was sit the patiently in the tub, he chuckled a bit, and continued washing the kitten. After taking care of the kitten, the male took a glance at clock. 10:23. He decided that would be reasonable time to go and buy the items he would need to take care of the small animal. He got up, patting the kitten on it's soft head before leaving. He took one last glance before walking out of his apartment for the second time of the day.  
.  
The male inserted the key into the keyhole, walking into his apartment with one hand into a plastic bag from the super market, he instantly felt something tugging onto, smiling he saw the small kitten scratching on him, then circling around his leg.  
"Oh."  
He bent down, placing to fingers under the kitten's head, doing the same motion and he did on his head. He got up again and place the items, washing them before using the items. He placed the bowl by a corner, by the already place cat habitat sort of thing. Inside was Izaya, Izaya crawled out, eating the food placed for him. He looked up at Shizuo, who was looking at him with a kind smile. Petting him as he eats.  
.  
The male was back from work. He've had Izaya for about a week or so for now. Recently he hasn't been getting much cases- or that was what he told himself. Though actually, he just finished every case quickly to go home and see the kitten, who now has most of his attention. Shizuo has really taken a liking to Izaya. Apparently, his mood was better and he smiled more often, which surprised the others that worked with him. As usual, he'd expect Izaya to come and attack him, or he would simply be in his room, and on his bed, resting on the covers of his sheet. Since Izaya wasn't attacking him, he went into his room, and he was right- There was something on his- not a kitten though. It was a human male, wearing near to nothing- actually he was wearing nothing. Though there were a few weird features- a pair of cat ears and tail. The blond blushed.  
"What hell- Who the hell are you?!" He said in a hard tone of voice.   
The male started moving, then he simply looked at Shizuo, not taking notice of the current event.   
"Ah, you're back."  
"What do you 'you're back'? Who the hell are you?"  
"Wha- What is he talking abou-" The male said, looking around. "Everything seems bigger..." The male then looked down. "Wha- I'm a human! This is cool!"  
"..'I'm a human'..? Wait could-"  
"Ah- Shizu-Chan! It's me! Izaya!"  
For the next hour, Izaya was dressed, in Shizuo's clothes, which didn't fit that good, but the moment he became human, it seemed as if all his love for Izaya had disappeared. They sitting on the table, with the food that Shizuo had cooked. Shizuo did not like the fact that Izaya became human. He was annoying, talking, talking, and talking, which bugged the hell out him. Since now he was human, he could no longer use the items Shizuo had bought for him, he had to take care of a human, instead of taking care of a kitten. He looked at Izaya sleeping next him, he looked about- in his 20's. He stared at the face for a bit longer, noticing his features, which were quite beautiful. He could go as a model, Shizuo thought and stared for a bit longer, then looked at his lips. Those- Those look soft, he thought and blushed. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers over his face. What was I thinking?! He though as he shut his eyes close, trying to go to sleep and hope that Izaya turning human was all a dream.  
.  
He woke up, looking next to him, was Izaya. For a moment he thought he had saw Izaya as a kitten again, he blinked, realizing that he was still a human. He groaned, up off the bed, he went to the bathroom to get ready for work. He looked at his phone for a second, it was still early he had a few hours till work. Not he had to cook, not that he wasn't good at it, he simply didn't have the ingredients. Sighing, he went out to buy takeout. Though on his way back to the apartment, he stopped by the convenience store, buying something sweet, as for his taste of food was similar to one's of a kids. He went back into the apartment to find Izaya on the sofa, sitting in a lazy position, watching the TV.   
"Ah~ You're back. What's wrong? Missing my 'welcome back' attacks?" Izaya smirked and laughed.   
"No- No! I just thought about how annoying you were."  
While they were eating, Izaya just ate, with his annoying comments coming along every time he swallowed. The blond looked at the time.  
"Oh shit." He got up and left, "Izaya, I'm going for work! Stay in the house 'kay?"  
"Mhm." Izaya replied.  
.  
The male was bored, sitting by the TV doing nothing all day did entertain him, but he wanted to do something else. He looked at the pair of shoes that Shizuo had bought for him, saying that now he was human he needed to wear shoes in case he took him out, getting him some other clothes. He smirked slightly and put on the boots, he then put on the back hoodie, which was also given from Shizuo. The hoodie was quite long, about the part till the zipper of his jeans didn't show and a bit longer, there were holes on the hoodie part, so that why people would just that the cat ears where part of his coat, along with a hole in the back for his tail. He went out, locking the door with the spare key that Shizuo hid. He found the place of the spare key when Shizuo used them while he was still a cat. He went out, looking around at the area around him.  
"Wow, it's much bigger.." Izaya said while looking around and exploring, though he did know a few things to survive, money. Luckily, he also knew where Shizuo hid his extra credit cards.  
.  
The male opened the door to his apartment, sighing, knowing that he'll soon see a male on the couch, most liking to be watch TV. However when he set foot inside, he wasn't watching TV as he thought he would be. He thought that he would be sleeping so he went in his room. There was no one there, starting to get worried, he search all over his apartment and Izaya was still no where to be found. Panicking, he ran out of the apartment, knowing that Izaya went out. He couldn't be far, Shizuo thought, that was right, he wasn't far. He looked and finally the last place was the park. With all his hopes, he hoped Izaya would be at the park, probably playing with the kids or something. He looked. Nowhere. What if he really is gone? He thought. Shaking his head slightly, he thought that going back home and calming down would be a better thing to do. He entered his apartment, still worried. He took a bath, then entering his room to dress. Opening the door of his room, he saw someone on his bed. A pair of cat ears, a tail. The first time in years he felt as if tears were going to rolling out, though he shut the tears, no letting them come out. Izaya was simply on his bed sleeping, hugging onto his coat that he used for work. He smiled.  
"Ugh- The light is br-" before Izaya could even finish what he was saying, he was embraced by Shizuo. "Le-let..go....c...can't....breat..h"  
"Ah-: Shizuo looked deeply into Izaya's eyes, causing izaya to blush a bit. He then snapped out of it, going back to his usual facial expression. "You- Where the hell were you?"  
"I was shopping?"  
"Shopping?"  
"Yeah-" He said in a bored tone. "I saw the humans doing that and remembered that you had the credit card thing, so I went out and bought some things."  
"Wha-" Shiuzo then looked at his clock, noticing that was getting late, and he still had a few forms to fill out. He cursed and went into his office, quickly filling out the information he had found today.   
"Last one.." Shizuo sighed and set his head down, resting his head on the table, closing his eyes. "Just..a small nap..."  
Of course Izaya was curious about humans, so he went in the office, finding Shizuo sleeping on the desk, he walked in. Tried his best to carry the blond who had a bigger stature than him. Losing his strength, he quickly sat down at the floor of the living room, panting. He had only put Shizuo on the sofa on the edge, causing Shizuo's weight to pull him down and knock out Izaya, and they somehow ended in a weird position, them on top of each other.   
.  
Shizuo woke up to a Saturday, which he was relived of. He woke up in the living room, knowing that there was no way that he had walked all the way over here himself, he was Izaya, which let him know that Izaya had tried to carry him but failed, not want to disturb him, he placed his head on his lap. He then looked at his face for quite some time, without taking action of what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed the sleeping male, feeling the softness of Izaya's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> pls review thanks  
> wow my writing is trash  
> :^)))  
> bye  
> ps i worte about it being saturday bc i wish today is saturday  
> screw sunday  
> i was listening to emotional songs on 3/4 part of the story soooooooooooooooooo


End file.
